Polymers having reactive 2-oxazoline functionality are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,160.
More recently, blends of 2-oxazoline functionalized polymer with a second polymer having a functional group which reacts with oxazoline have been disclosed in published European patent application No. 146,965.
The 2-oxazoline functionalized polymers of the prior art have generally been prepared by polymerization. That is, such polymers have been prepared with the use of a monomer mixture containing at least one monomer having a vinyl 2-oxazoline functionality. A disadvantage of such polymer preparations is the requirement for the functionalized monomer.
Heretobefore, there has not been disclosed a method to prepare an adduct of an aminoalcohol and a nitrile rubber.